


Drive Me Wild

by iwasnttrainedforthis



Series: Drive [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnttrainedforthis/pseuds/iwasnttrainedforthis
Summary: Merlin’s a mob boss, Eggsy’s his driver.Merlin requests some additional services in the back seat of his car.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Drive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Only related to the previous story in that it has the same premise: Merlin is a mob boss and Eggsy is his driver. An AU of an AU, if you will.

“Pull over here, please,” Merlin tells him. It’s late, and they’re almost back to Merlin’s flat. His voice sounds a bit off.

Eggsy parks the car. Merlin doesn’t say anything else. Eggsy can hear him breathing heavily. He turns in his seat. “Are you--” he starts to ask, but he doesn’t get the rest of the question out. His brain stopped working the second he saw Merlin sprawled in the back seat, trousers open with his cock in his hand.

Eggsy immediately turns back to face front, face burning. He can hear now the quiet slap of skin-on-skin over the heavy breathing and the occasional indrawn breath.

Eggsy shifts in his seat again, spreading his legs a bit. Should he...get out of the car? He had sort of wondered if he might have to watch Merlin getting off with a bird in the backseat while he drove. Or a bloke. He’s heard some stories. Never pictured it would be just the two of them in the car, Merlin touching himself.

There’s a quiet groan. Eggsy stays perfectly still, but can’t help a glance in the rearview mirror. Merlin is watching him. Eggsy can’t look away.

“Eggsy,” he says, voice low and rough. “Get back here.”

Eggsy has never moved faster in his life. He throws himself out of the car and scrambles for the door to the backseat. Merlin shuffles over a bit to make room. Eggsy crams himself in, closing the door behind him. It’s hot and humid and the back window has started to fog over.

His eyes are glued to Merlin’s cock. Merlin gives it one last stroke then lets go. “Give me your hand.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and spits into it, then wraps Eggsy’s hand around his cock. “Just like that. Good boy.” Merlin guides him into the strokes, his other hand going to the top of Eggsy’s thigh, just shy of where he’s hard in his trousers.

Merlin lets go of his hand now, shifting a bit on the leather seats to get closer to Eggsy. He stares down at Eggsy’s hand moving. Eggsy slows down a bit to savor the image of his hand on Merlin’s cock. Merlin’s grip on his thigh tightens. Eggsy really wants him to keep talking. “Is this how you like it?” he asks. “Does this feel good?”

He feels ridiculous but it gets him what he wants. “Yes,” hisses Merlin. “You feel so good, Eggsy. Exactly what I needed. Don’t stop, don’t stop--” his voice cuts off and his hand clenches harder on Eggsy’s thigh. Eggsy speeds his strokes, grip tightening as Merlin comes.

"Holy shit," says Eggsy. He fumbles for his own fly, trying to get his dick out before it's too late and he comes in his pants. Merlin stops him with a hand on his.

"I've got you lad," he says. Before Eggsy knows it Merlin is taking him in a firm grip. He doesn’t make it two strokes before he’s coming, harder than he would have thought possible considering how fast everything happened.

Eggsy slumps back against the seat, still breathing heavily. Merlin cups Eggsy’s face and leans in for a brief kiss. “Thank you, Eggsy,” he says, and then he’s out of the car. He ducks his head back down. “I’ll walk from here. Pick me up tomorrow at 10.”

Eggsy watches Merlin stroll back towards the main road for a moment before resting his head against the back seat and closing his eyes and wondering what the fuck he's gotten himself into.


End file.
